After all these years
by LoveMeBerlin
Summary: Future Fanfic : After all these years, he could still feel her presence... Warning: SAD in the first chapter ! WILL NOT BE FINISHED I'M SORRY!
1. shock

**I should warn you, it is sad !**

**I listened to "Endless love" by Jackie Chan and Kim Hee Seon, guitar or piano version **

**(words distract my mind whilst writing, even if I don't understand them :P )**

The graveyard was empty as always.

Slowly he walked towards the one grave.

The grave of his dead wife.

_Beloved wife, mother and sister_

_Natalie Benson_

_18.11.94-20.3.2070_

He put the flowers besides the grave and knelt down.

"_Happy Valentines Day darling. We all miss you"_, he whispered.

He god up.

This was getting harder every day.

His body ached.

On his way out of the graveyard he spotted a new grave.

The soil was still fresh brown.

Just as he made his way to the grave he saw a women walking towards the grave, too.

He stopped.

There was something oddly familiar about her.

She must have been in her fiftieth.

She knelt down and gently put a bouquet of yellow roses on the grave.

A tear escaped her eyes.

"_We all miss you mom. We all love you so much", _she whispered.

He barely understood her.

She got up and walked out.

Slowly he walked to the grave.

As he read the inscription his heart stopped for a second.

"_Hey! You invited the doof." _

"_Oh man! I didn't know _that _was going to be there!"_

"She. _I'm a "she" Freddie, as in _girl."

"_Barely!"_

That was the first thing that came into his mind.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you, too" _

Her voice echoed in his head.

Sam Puckett-Wilson

17.4.1994 – 12.2.2074

_I never forget a face. _

_Not the ones that I punched,_

_or kissed,_

_or laughed at,_

_or laughed with._

_So if you're one of these faces,_

_let me tell you:_

_Momma doesn't forget, so you better not forget her either._

After all these years.

He was shocked.

He had to sit down.

His heart started to pound again.

Blood rushed trough his veins.

Sam was dead.

She was dead.

Dead.

Gone.

For ever.

The last time he saw her was long, long ago.

They were young.

His heart belonged to her.

She moved to LA after Carly moved to Italy.

He has visited her a few times.

But as time went by and he went to MIT.

They saw each other rarely.

Time went by.

She went on with her life.

He went on with his life.

But then they saw each other at Carly's Wedding.

And there it was.

The old spark.

The spark he thought was for ever lost.

He just had to look into her eyes.

And saw her locking back.

And beside her an other man.

They were holding hands.

And then he knew.

They have had their time.

And then he met Natalie.

And he found his peace.

She gave him everything.

But from time to time Sam entered his thoughts.

What if he would have stayed?

What if he would have made a move?

What if he would have told her how he felt?

Would they have been married?

Would they have had children?

Would they have been divorced?

Would he be happy?

Would she be happy?

But know she was dead.

But know it is too late.

"_Man up, Frednup!",_she would say if she could see him crying in front of her grave.

Had she been happy?

That question hunted him.

"_Sam"_, he said.

"_If you could hear me..."_, he looked down at her grave.

"_Where you happy? I hope so. Look I'm sorry I said you were barely a girl._ _I am sorry for every time I hurt you"_

He sight.

"_Do you remember our first kiss? I was nervous as hell. I was afraid you would punch me. But you didn't. Then I knew. You were a good girl. Despite what everybody else said. And do you remember the times we played 'Wake up Spencer'? That was fun. The first time we did something just by our selves without Carly. Gosh, Sam..." _

He cried.

Silently.

Because he lost a good friend.

He lost his first love.

_Why haven't you kept in touch?_ He asked himself.

He knew why.

After Carly's wedding, he knew he still loved her.

But she was with someone else. He had to accept that.

So he did. And he didn't regret his decision, not going after her.

She was happy, he could see it.

But maybe he regretted letting her go in the first place.

They tried again, after he visited her in LA for the first time.

But after he graduated High School he went to MIT.

Not to Caltech.

Was that his fault?

But she wouldn't have wanted him to give up on MIT just for her either.

They were just kids back then.

Not ready to commit.

Maybe they were not meant to be...

"_I want to know how your life went? Do you still eat that much? Do you still love Fat Cakes?_

_Do you still punch people? I hope not! You have children! Do you … think of me from time to time? Do you still … love me?"_ he asked her, his voice shaking.

Waiting for an answer that was never going to come.

"_Happy Valentines Day Princess Puckett"_, he muttered to himself.

He went home, into his cold bed.

He often thought of her.

Still after all these years.

**Happy delayed Valentines Day everybody! I hope you celebrated with your loved ones :)**

**I' going to make Freddie come back to her grave, I think they have some unfinished business :P And I'm going to make him meet ****some ****people at her grave. Who do YOU want Freddie to meet at her grave? **

Sneak Peek:

_I hear the sound the of her laughing._

_The sound her eating._

_The sound of her fist smacking into my shoulders._

_I feel the pain rushing through my body._

_Her petite hand touching mine._

_I feel her presence._

_The vibe of Sam Puckett._

_That gives me chills._

_Still after all these years._


	2. Lillian

**Thanks for the people who review :D ****Belive me, I cried on the inside as I wrote the last chapter. This chapter is not that sad, has more to with Sam's past...**

"_Sup Frednup? Where're you going? Hey! Stay here! That is my Fat Cake! Don't you dare to eat it! I will so beat you up! Hey! Don't run away like a pussy! Fight! Fight Freddie! FIGHT!"_

His eyes shot open.

It was just a dream.

She was dead.

It was just a dream.

The dream that haunted him, since the visit in the graveyard two weeks ago.

Her voice was still echoing in her head.

He could hear the sound the of her laughing.

The sound her eating.

The sound of her fist smacking into his shoulders.

He could feel the pain rushing through his body.

Her petite hand touching his.

He could feel her presence.

The vibe of Sam Puckett.

That gives him chills.

Still after all these years.

He has to get up.

Slowly he walks into the kitchen.

Opens the fridge and there it was.

Bacon. Bolivian bacon.

_Why does she have haunt me?_

Walking down the street he sees her everywhere.

Every blonde girl looks like Sam.

_Maybe this is the end?_ He thought.

_Maybe I'm going insane? Maybe I lost my mind?_

_Lost my mind..._

He abruptly stops.

_I have to end this!_

He turns around and walks towards the graveyard.

"_Okay, Sam I get it! But this has to stop! I can't take it any more!", _he whisper shouts.

"_You're everywhere... everywhere I look I see you... I bet you're laughing your ass of right now. But this is not funny. Look Sam...", _he stops.

Of cause this was not Sam's fault.

She was dead.

It was just his imagination.

His conscience.

There are no ghosts.

And Sam is not haunting him.

She was dead.

"_I'm sorry",_ he mumbles.

Just to calm himself down.

He sits down on the bench in front of her grave.

"_Excuse me?", _ a voice asks.

He turns around.

The same woman as yesterday.

She had her eyes.

Her lovely, crystal blue eyes.

"_May I ask who you are, Sir? And why are you angry with my mother?", _she asks interested but still

a little bit concerned.

He could be a psycho after all.

He swallows.

"_I'm sorry, I'm Freddie Benson. An old friend of your mother", _he says, still staring at her.

"_You have her eyes", _ he says before he could think about it.

"_Thanks I guess. So Mr. Benson, you knew my mom?", _she asks interested.

She sits besides him.

"_Oh yes, I knew your mom. Where were High School friends. Well, if you would __have __ask__ed__ her, she would __have __den__ied __it back then, but things have changed since then I guess"_

"_High School, that was a long time ago. Where you close?"_

"_As close as frenemies could be"_

"_Frenemies?", _she asks confused.

"_She called us that. The combination between friends and enemies. Well we started out as enemies, then became frenemies and towards the end... friends", _he sight.

"_So you were pretty close then. Because my mom said, that she never had a lot of friends back in high school. Just a few. You must be one of the few."_

He looked at her. _Pretty close, if __only __you knew..._

"_I guess so. May I ask what your name is?"_

"_Lillian Wilson."_

"_Are you an only child?" _

"_No, I have two older brothers. My mom adopted them, when I was three"_

"_Oh. And your father?"_

"_I never met him. He died before I was born."_

"_I'm sorry"_

_"Thanks but I never craved for a father, because I didn't know what it meant to have one"_

"_She didn't marry again?"_

"_No. She had a few relationships here and there but nothing ever serious. And she always made sure that her 'boyfriends' didn't give us orders or something like that."_

"_Oh. I never thought that she would raise her children with out a father figure. Because of her past, you know"_

"_She always said, that she turned out fine and she knows a lot of people who grew up without a father and turned out fine as well."_

"_That sounds like the Sam I know. But I thought that she would grow out of her commitment issues"  
><em>

"_She always said there is only one person she could imagine to get old with. And that he is not here. I think she committed once and that was it."_

"_Yeah seems like it."_

"_It was nice talking to you Mr. Benson but I have to go, my husband is waiting for me in the car".  
><em>

"_It was a pleasure to meet you Lillian."_

As she walks away he looked back hat Sam's grave.

_She committed only once. That was it._

He sights.

"_I'm sorry that he died. I'm sorry that you had to raise you children without a father. I know that was not what you've had planned. You planned on giving them a father. That was clear, even back then. But the father died and that was it I guess. "So the universe wants that I raise my children without a father? Okay then! Well I turned out to be stable after all. So will my children. They don't need a father. Who needs father...", that's probably what you thought. Stubborn as you are, you went through with it. Always careful that your children got never close to one of you boyfriends. Because you knew that it never was something serious. They shouldn't go trough the pain you went..." _he stopped talking as he senses a person behind him.

"_Freddie?"_

He knew that voice.

He could never forget that voice.

He had kind of stalked for half a decade her after all.

**Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Carly

**Thanks for all those who reviewed :D**

**And sorry for 'Guest', I'm not into that spiritual thing...or maybe not yet :P But Freddie is going to dream of Sam a lot! So here we go...Applause for...**

"_Carly?"_

He slowly turned around.

It was like a dream.

There she was.

Carly Shay.

"_Oh my god, Fredward Benson? How long has it been?"_, she asked clearly stunned.

She looked as beautiful as always.

It took him some time to answer and to steady his breathing.

"_I don't know, too long I guess. So I think you're here for...her"_, he said still a bit shaken.

He has become really old.

"_Yes. I couldn't make it to her funeral. I feel so guilty", _she said.

Tears running down her cheeks.

He went over and hugged her.

Her thin arms wrapped around his shoulders.

_"At least you knew she died"_, he said as they broke of.

_"You didn't know? Who told you then?", _she asked confused.

No he didn't know.

_"I...I was here for my wife. Then I recognized a women and this new grave and I went to … you know look, I guess. __Then __I saw her name … it was a shock"_, he explained.

He looked down at Sam's grave.

His stomach clenched.

_I would give almost everything to have the chance to say goodbye._

"_Oh Freddie, I'm sorry. I it came all so suddenly for you"_, she said softly and sat on the bench.

They both looked at her grave.

The reminder of the meant-loving, crazy, lovely and deep down good hearted Sam Puckett.

"_Yes, of cause. Who would have thought she would die?"_, he slowly said.

"_Freddie, Sam was sick. She had cancer since three years. We all knew it was coming sooner or later."_, Carly said slowly.

Cancer.

"_She...she had cancer?"_

Cancer.

The fearless Sam Puckett beaten by cancer.

_Breathe Fredward!_

_"Y__es"_

"_Oh my god"_

No air.

_"I know its horrible! I almost cried the whole day as she told me. But you know Sam, she didn't wanted us to go all sentimental"_

He laughed shortly.

"_Ha, yeah that sounds like the Sam I knew"_

Silence.

Like she wanted to change the topic.

"_The last time I saw you was about 50 years ago"_

"_Yes, I moved to England shortly after. We came back 20 years ago"  
><em>

"_The time goes by..."  
><em>

Too fast...

"_So how have you been?"  
><em>

"_Oh, me and John are still married. That's a good sign I guess, but other then that, things aren't going the way they're suppose to go..."_

Sadness.

"_What happened?"  
><em>

"_Well firstly, Sam I guess. You know we lost contact, shortly after you and I saw each other the last time. I didn't even know that her husband died. I wasn't a good friend."_

Regret.

"_Me neither."_

Sorrow._  
><em>

"_She contacted me after her diagnosis and wanted to meat. You know because the time was running out. So we started to see each other three years ago. After that we saw each other almost everyday. She was there to hear all my rambling and complaining about my son-in-law. And she complained about her son, the oldest. He lost a lot of money in gambling."_

"_I meat Lillian just a few seconds ago"_, he said.

Just to say anything.

He couldn't bear to hear more about the two of them reconecting.

Why?

"_Oh yes Lillian, she is a nice girl. She reminds me of Sam, from the looks"_

"_She has her eyes"_

"_Yes, she has..." _

Silence.

Carly continued after swallowing.

"_So Sam's condition was getting worse and worse and my only daughter refused to speak with me any more. We haven't spoken since last Christmas. So that's currently my life. How have you been holding up?"_

She looked at him.

Still the same gorgeous eyes.

But now filled with sorrow.

Once these eyes were the source of happiness for a lot of people a long time ago.

A long time ago... a lot of things have happened since then...

_Now tell tell her Benson that you ran away._

He looked back at his lap.

"_Well, after I moved to England I meat Natalie. We got married after 4 years and got two children. A boy and a girl. After they were off to collage and got married themselfes, we decided to move back to Seattle because my mom got sick. She died 15 years ago. We stayed here. Natalie liked it here. As rainy as at home, she always said. She died a four years ago. Well, after your wedding I didn't see Sam again and after I moved to the UK I lost contact with almost everyone. I meat Gibby though after we moved back here. I didn't knew where you all where and he didn't either. I mean you weren't in Seattle any more that's for sure. I think I didn't put much effort into finding you guys which now I really regret, as you can imagine..."_

Carly took his hands.

Her hands were so soft and warm.

_"Don't blame your self Freddie, we could have done something too, but it was just so long ago we saw each other the last time. You know, you loose the feeling..."_

His hand still in hers.

But she doesn't look him in the eyes.

"_Yes, I know what you mean. So where do you live?",_he asked out of curiosity and the desperate need to change the subject.

_"Well I live in New York. Sam did too, but she wanted to be buried at home. We lived in the same city for more than 40 years and didn't know"_

Finally she looked at him.

He gave her a small comforting smile.

_"That's live"_, he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He managed to keep the rest bottled up.

"_So how has Gibby been?"_

_"Good. He is happily married and has adopted a child, since his wife was unable to get kids"  
><em>

"_Like Sam."  
><em>

"_Was she unable to get children after Lillian?"_

"_Well no. She just didn't want any with some stranger I guess, someone who didn't mean something to her"  
><em>

"_Why did she kept having boyfriends though?"_

He mentally slapped himself.

_What kind of question is that?_

He didn't want to sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

But he couldn't help it.

_"A girl has needs",_ she said laughing a little.

"_Oh"_

"_Seems like you didn't change at all"_, she said with a smile.

_"You neither, still as beautiful as always"_, she answered and smiled back.

She blushed a little.

_"God, you really didn't change"_, she said still laughing.

"_Did you want me to?"_, he asked cocky.

Just like the old days.

"_No, I guess not", _she said smiling at him.

Silence.

But a good silence.

"_When are going back?"_, he asked more serious.

"_In a few weeks. I still want to visit Spencer as long as I'm here"_

Spencer.

"_Oh, I totally forgot! How is he?"  
><em>

"_Well, okay I guess. He has Alzheimer disease. He can't remember a lot of things, including me. He still sculptures though, I think some things don't change. Well, I told him al lot and he seems to like get along with me. And he is still the same goofy Spencer I guess, but sometimes I look at him and he is a stranger. From time to time, some old memory comes through the surface...sometimes he thinks I am our mother..."_

"_I'm so sorry Carly"_

"_Shit happens"_, she said plainly with very little emotion.

"_Did Sam say that about her having cancer?",_ he asked, not believing that Carly would ever say something like that.

"_Yeah...Freddie can we meat again this week? Maybe you want to join me visiting Spencer and we can talk a little bit afterwards? I mean he can't remember you, but we can tell him, I think he needs some male company. In this facility for older people with Alzheimer disease he doesn't really get along with the other people..."_

"_Yes, I would love to join you and see Spencer again"_

"_Okay then, I'll call you. Can you give me your number?"_

He gave her his number.

"_I'm glad we met"_, he said standing up.

"_Me to Freddie"_, she said honestly. _  
><em>

"_I will let you have your 'talk' with Sam alone"_

"_Thanks"  
><em>

Slowly he walked away.

At the gate he turned around one more time.

Carly was sitting in front of Sam's grave.

She buried her face in her hand and he could hear her crying.

Sam got cancer.

Spencer lost his memory.

Sam got cancer and called Carly, because time was running out.

She got cancer and didn't call him.

That shouldn't be bothering him, but it does.

**Yes I know, as you do the maths, its 2074, so they're 80 and Spencer has to be over 90... Really old, but I still wanted to have him in the story. **

**And I know, they don't speak like old people, so just imagine them as old as you want, because I still see them as teenagers in my head, but for me they're about 60 years or so... Once wrote the date down on the graves, there is no going back now...sorry I screwed up :s**


	4. Spencer

**Thanks for the review guys :)) I know this story is sad, but well I wanted it to be sad :P**

**So Freddie and Carly are going to visit Spencer...**

Carly was standing in front of an old building.

She saw Freddie coming and smiled.

"_Hey Freddie"_  
><em>"Hey Carly. So here it is?"<em>

"_Yes, come on lets go"_, she said and motioned him to follow her.

They reached a desk. A women in white cloth looked up to them. She looked tiered.  
><em>"We're here to see Spencer Shay. I'm his sister and this is an old friend of his, Freddie",<em>Carly said.

The women looked into her book and grabbed her phone and checked something. Then she motioned them to follow her. They reached a room with couches and chairs and a television. A few people watched the rerun of 'Friends'. Spencer was sitting at a table and looking in his hands.

He looked old. Too old for Freddie's opinion. You could hardly recognize the old Spencer. But as he looked up Freddie stopped. He has still the same eyes. But they have lost their spark.

"_Mr. Shay, your sister is here and your friend Freddie"_  
><em>"My sister? I don't have a sister"<em>, he said and looked really confused.

"_Yes you do, Mr. Shay. Her name is Carly"_

"_Carly..."_, he murmured and looked at the wall.

This must be hard for Carly to see Spencer like this.

"_Hello Spencer. How are you today?"_, she asked tenderly.

"_Thanks fine. I've been making a squirrel",_ he said and for one second it was like time never went by.

Spencer showed them the squirrel he made and smiled his goofy Spencer-smile.

"_It looks nice. Spencer this is Freddie an old friend", _Carly said smiling and pointed at him.  
><em>"Freddie...", <em>he murmured and slowly drifted away with his thoughts.

"_Hello Spencer, nice to see you again", _Freddie said. He watched Spencer and waited for a reaction.

"_Freddie...the nub",_Spencer suddenly said.

"_Yes the nub", _Freddie chuckled. How could Spencer out of all thinks remember that he was called 'the nub'?

"_Do have a new iCarly episode tonight?",_Spencer asked and looked at them expectantly.  
><em>"iCarly? <em>_D__o you remember?"_, Carly asked supprised.

"_Freddie, do you know where Sam is? I have to hide my bacon"_

"_Oh my god, Freddie, you triggered some memory in his brain. He never mentioned or remembered Sam!"_, Carly said excited. Freddie was just speechless. How could he suddenly remember thinks like that?

"_Carly! You have to hide my bacon! She will eat it!"_, Spencer seriously panicked.

"_It is okay Spencer, Sam will not eat your bacon",_Carly said stroking his arm.

"_Yes she will. She always does!"_

"_No, Spencer, Sam is not here. Everything is okay"_, Carly said but her smile cracked.

Indeed. Sam is not here. Not any more. She can never steal bacon again. _  
>"Where is she? With Freddie?", <em>Spencer looked at him with wide eyes.

"_No, she...she is in New York",_Carly lied. She looked at Freddie. He just nodded. It was better to lie to Spencer about Sam. Otherwise he would be more confused._  
>"Why is she in New York?",<em> Spencer looked at them puzzled._  
>"She lives there with her family", <em>Freddie said.

"_Her mom moved to New York?" _How could he remember Sam's mom all of a sudden?_  
>"No she lives there with her kids",<em>Carly said equally surprised as Freddie.

"_She has kids? No, she is way to young to have kids! How could this happen!"_

"_It is okay, she is old enough",_Carly assured him.

"_No! Freddie, why didn't you use protection?",_Spencer asked reproachfully._  
>"What? Me-what?", <em>Freddie asked confused. He didn't know what to say? Why would Spencer think him and Sam had sex? _  
>"Why didn't you guys use protection"<em>, Spencer asked again.

Then it hit Freddie. Spencer was till in the past. He thought they were still teens. That's why he thought Sam was to young to have kids.

"_Spencer... Sam and I don't have children. She-",_Freddie tried to explain but Spencer interrupted him.

"_Whose kids are they? Did she cheat on you?", _Spencer asked. A look on his face Freddie could not determine. Now it was really like time never went by.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Spencer talked with Freddie about Sam.

Spencer was worried.

Sam was kind of a sister for him.

She asked if they ever had sex.

It was an uncomfortable situation for Freddie.

And now, decades later it was still uncomfortable for Freddie.

But now because Sam was dead and they were talking like she was still alive._  
>"No. Spencer. Sam didn't cheat on me. She married someone else. His name is Glen"<br>"Glen? When did you two brake up?"  
>"We-"<br>"Why did you two break up?"_

"_Spencer-"_

"_Did you break Sam's heart!?"  
>"No-I-"<em>

"_Fredward Benson did you break Sam's heart! I told you to be careful and that if you would ever break her heart I would break you something!"_

This seriously got out of hand._  
>"Spencer calm down", <em>Carly tried._  
>"Mr. Shay. Please sit back down"<em>

"_He broke her heart!"_

"_Spencer he didn't-"  
>"He broke her heart! She cried all night! She cried all night long!"<em>

"_What-?"_

"_She cried all night long, I gave her all my bacon"_

Spencer was now standing and shaking with his whole body.

Carly looked scared.

"_I think you should probably go", _the nurse said.

Carly nodded and they went outside.

They walked in silence.

Both trying to process what happened.

"_Freddie I am so sorry", _Carly said after a while._  
>"No Carly I am sorry"<em>, Freddie said and looked at her.

Her eyes looked sad and tiered.

"_He never remembered that much. Mostly something about his childhood. You must have triggered something in him",_she said and looked back at the street.

"_I didn't know",_was all he could say.

"_Me neither... Is it true? That he said, he would break you something of you broke Sam's heart?", _she asked.

"_Yes. What did he mean, she cried all night long?", _not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"_After you two broke up the first time, Sam cried the whole night on our couch. She didn't know I saw her",_Carly said. He voice trembling. A tear running down her cheek.

"_Oh"_

Freddie looked away. He couldn't bear to see Carly cry over Sam.

"_Freddie we have to talk", _she suddenly said.

"_Okay about what?"_, he asked curiously.

"_About Sam. Let's go somewhere to eat", _she suggested.

They ate and talked about their jobs and families.

Avoiding the topic 'Sam'.

After they finished their meals Carly looked at Freddie for a long time.

"_Freddie you have to know something", _she said not looking to happy.

"_Okay", _he answered not sure what was coming next.

Carly searched in her bag and gave him something.

An envelope.

"_This is for you Freddie. From Sam"  
>"What is this?"<em>, he asked and looked at it. _  
>"I don't know. She just told me to give it to you. You have to know Freddie, how stubborn Sam is. She didn't make a big fuss out of her cancer. She did call some people though to you know, say goodbye. I … I asked her if she called you and she said no. She said it was because she didn't know where you were. But I think... look Freddie, she was scared even if she didn't admit it. I think she was scared to reach out to you because... she thought that maybe then she has to deal with...All I'm going to say is, that she gave me this a few days before she died. She said, that if I would see you someday I should give it to you. She never told me to search for you but I was going to. But you have found me. So here it is.", <em>she finished her little speech and looked devestaded.

"_Thanks", _he said.

An envelope.

From Sam.

"_Well, are you going to open it?",_ she asked with a hint of curiosity._  
>"Not now"<em>

He couldn't.

Not now._  
>"Oh, okay", <em>she tried to hide her disappointment._  
>"You want to know what's in it right?", <em>he chuckled.

"_No, well yes. But I think this is something personal. She told me not to open it. So I think, I shouldn't know", _she smiled a little._  
>"Thanks. You really haven't changed a bit", <em>he smiled back.

"_Nice to hear. Well if you're ever in New York call me okay?", _she said and was standing up. They were walking outside._  
>"I will. And if you're back in Seattle give me a call. Oh and call if you, you know find out that you have cancer or will die soon, okay?"<em>

She let out a little laugh.

A beautiful laugh._  
>"I will Freddie. This is not the last time we see each other", <em>she said and hugged him tight.

"_Bye Carly, have a nice flight home", _he whispered in her ear.

"_Thanks Freddie, bye", _she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He watched her walking away.

His hands began to sweat.

The envelope felt so heavy.

He wasn't ready to open it.

Not today.


	5. I'm sorry

I'm sorry to tell you guys that I'm going to be absent for a while, because I'm going through a phase in my personal live and I need to take a break from everything in the moment. The story is not finished yet and I hope that I'm going to be able finish it some time. But for now, writing fanfiction is something I have no time and ability for. I'm sorry. Thank you for all the people who reviewed and followed :) LoveMeBerlin whishes you a nice summer full of joy :)


End file.
